Apple Blossom
Coconapple |last_appearance=A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |creator(s)=Matt Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Kate Murphy |other_voice_actors= |name=Apple Blossom |gender=Female |nickname(s)=*Apple Blossom The Small Shopkin *Apple Blossom The Green Shopkin *Green Caterpillar with Red Stripes (by Flain) *Useless Little Bug (by Scarletta Gateau) *Mite (by Scarletta Gateau) *Steaming Lump of Scrap Iron (by Choc) *Little Green Goblin on Wheels (by Chip) *Slow Coach/Pokey Apple Blossom (by Strawberry Kiss) *Scary Jack Frost (by Strawberry Kiss) *Dirty Apple Blossom (by Krader, Flain and the Trucks) *Pudding/Bon Bon Apple Blossom (by Strawberry Kiss) |friends=Flain (best friend) |basis=Green Apple |country=Shopville |affiliation=*Cheeky Chocolate's Branch Line *Couple Team }} Apple Blossom is a green saddle tank Shopkin who was brought to Crotoonia to help run the railway during the big Mixels' strike. She is one of the youngest characters on the North Western Railway and is quite cheeky, often getting herself into trouble with her attempts to play tricks on the other characters. Apple Blossom's favourite job is to deliver the mail, and he works on Cheeky Chocolate's Branch Line as a goods character. Biography Favourite Hobby: Going on adventures! Your friends would describe you as... An adventurer with big dreams and kind to the core Your BFF: Flain Where do you hang out? Fruit and Veg Coverage Early life Little is known about Apple Blossom's past. However, at one point in time, she became the leader of the Infernites tribe, becoming a very important member of the Couples species in the process. First adventures Apple Blossom once ran late to a party that was being held that many other characters attended. Consequently, this ended up preventing her from being captured by Mandy. It was then up to her to save the remaining characters and take down Mandy. ("Calling All Couples") She managed to get caught up in an explosion caused by the Kooky Cookie & Cheeky Chocolate Mix when she was trapped with the Mix inside a lava hot tub, and the ensuing pressure caused a large explosion that tossed them all in the air. ("Coconapple") She, along with the other Infernites, formed their Max to compete with the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max over the last Cookironi in the box, only to have it break on them in the end. However, they then found a single Nixel with a whole box of them, and the chase continued. ("Cookironi") To help Flain's problem with the clogged lava shower, she ended up suggesting that all three Infernites Max together to fix it. But however, they accidentally burned Strawberry Kiss' mouth and Teslo's rear. ("Hot Lava Shower") He invited Kooky Cookie to the Magma Wastelands to enjoy a lava slide, but their fun was quickly interrupted by an army of Nixels. They lost their Cubit for a moment, but managed to retrieve it, forming the Apple Blossom & Kooky Cookie Mix to defeat the Nixels and upgrading their lava slide in the process. ("Nixels") She and Teslo were once stuck on one side of a river, while the other side had a party that they both wanted to reach. She suggested that the two of them Mix to reach the other side. Despite Teslo's apprehension, they both did, and accidentally end up forming a Murp. Their second attempt became a successful Mix, but they ended up destroying the party and burning everyone. ("Murp") She was the only Infernite to take interest in Rockball, and ended up teaming with Teslo to play it. After accidentally setting the rock on fire, the two of them created the game Coupleball together. ("Rockball") She and her Infernite brothers came across a patch of Plowers and took one each, leaving one left. They decided to Max to share it. ("Infernites MAX!") She went Snowboarding with Teslo, Kraw, Lippy Lips, Scorpi, and Suzie Sundae at one point, teaming up with Teslo. When the two of them tried to Mix on their turn, they ended up creating a Murp, causing the two of them to plummet into the half-pipe and freeze themselves. ("Snow Half-Pipe") Her attempt to relax with Lippy Lips by listening to music in the Farmlands was ruined by Dum Mee Mee and Suzie Sundae's game of Log Toss knocking the two in the head. In retaliation, Apple Blossom burned their log to ashes and went back, unaware that Dum Mee Mee placed a Cubit where they would easily touch it. This caused them to Murp and end up being used as the replacement log. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") Search for the Rainbow Cubits One of Apple Blossom's biggest adventures came during the annual Mix Festival, which she was the MC of. Thanks to Flurr eating all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, she went with the other tribe leaders to retrieve more. This ended up saving her from being Nixed by the Mega Nixel Couple Nixer, but consequently forced her to go on a journey to Couple Mountain to retrieve Rainbow Cubits. While the leaders were being attacked by a swarm of Nixels on the peak of the mountain, she and Glomp created a Mix to defeat them and brought the cubits back to the festival, just in time for the remaining leaders to arrive at the party. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further adventures A picnic Apple Blossom was having in Couple Park with Dum Mee Mee, Gobba, and Flurr was interrupted by the Wiztastics promoting their magic show, while the four of them just stared at the trio in disapproval. ("Murp Romp") Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Toasty Pop, Lippy Lips, Dum Mee Mee and Scorpi argued about who should use a cubit first, while a Nixel snuck up on them. As Lippy Lips decided to flip a coin with a boulder, the Nixel was pummeled, so Apple Blossom and the other characters went home. ("Clash of the Couples: Activity Book") Apple Blossom was one of almost all of the characters who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Infernites in order to defeat her, and Celgreb City was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Personality Apple Blossom is a cheeky but kind Shopkin. She normally behaves well, yet she also gets herself in trouble by jumping into situations without adequately thinking them through first. She loves teasing other characters, especially bigger ones such as Krader and Strawberry Kiss, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives her the moral to learn, especially Mrs. C. Ella. She can also be somewhat timid. As the television series has progressed, Apple Blossom has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: she would say "dingy-fried" whereas anyone else would say "dignified", "demonstration" into "dimer-station", "railway inspector" into "railway inspectacles", etc. Apple Blossom is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to her own silliness or her tricks backfiring. She holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one series - five; all of which happened in the second series - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brake van, colliding with a cart of lime and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, her silliest accident yet was in the sixth series, when she slipped on oily rails and crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, she always tries to do her best, learn from her mistakes and get her jobs done, a loyalty which Mrs. C. Ella has praised her for on many occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Flain is generally portrayed as Apple Blossom's best friend and is also good friends with Cheeky Chocolate as well. While she has a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Apple Blossom can also be seen as an easy target for teasing by the big characters, especially whenever she has an accident or when she is afraid of something. She also has held a grudge from them about their tricking her into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Gobba. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Apple Blossom will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if she faces a reprimanding from Mrs. C. Ella for it. Technical Details Basis Apple Blossom is based off of an apple, albeit with the color green. Apples have been grown for thousands of years in Asia and Europe, and were brought to North America by European colonists. Apples have religious and mythological significance in many cultures, including Norse, Greek and European Christian traditions. AppleBlossom'sBasis.jpg|Apple Blossom's basis Livery Apple Blossom is painted green with white flowers, green leaves, and a pink worm poking out of her head. Memorable Quotes *''"Let me load you up, my Cragster compadre, we've gots plenty..."'' - Apple Blossom, Cookironi *''"You guys wanna fix it... with a Mix-it?"'' - Apple Blossom, Hot Lava Shower *''"Welcome to the Infernite kingdom, my Cragster compadre!"'' - Apple Blossom, Nixels *''"Let the rad fun begin!"'' - Apple Blossom, Nixels *''"Then let's get it on!"'' - Apple Blossom, Nixels *''"Oh yeah! Let's get Couple!"'' - Apple Blossom & Kooky Cookie Mix, Nixels *''"Gots a Cubit!"'' - Apple Blossom, Murp *''"Rockball looks fun, man, let's play."'' - Apple Blossom, Rockball *''"All right, man, now's a good time for the Cubit!"'' - Apple Blossom, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Ah sweet, you guys made it! Rad fun!"'' - Apple Blossom, Epic Comedy Adventure Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games and Ghosts! Webseries *Clash of the Couples Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower (minor) *Nixels *Murp *Rockball *Snow Half-Pipe *Fang Gang Log Toss *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure **Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Couple Moon Madness (in bumper vignette) *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Infernites MAX! *Apple Blossom Mirror Merchandise Games *Calling All Couples *Clash of the Couples Mania Books *Clash of the Couples: Appel Blossom's Adventure (scrapped) *Clash of the Couples: Meet the Couples *Clash of the Couples: Let's Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Clash of the Couples: Activity Book *Clash of the Couples: Stick and Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Couples Vs Nixels! Other *Clash of the Couples: 2015 Wall Calendar *Clash of the Couples: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shirts Miscellaneous *Clash of the Couples Websites **The Wonderful World of Couples *MilanToon Club Magazines *The MilanToon Book (3rd Revision) Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Fernanda Bullara (Brazil) *Marie Dessalle (France and French Speaking Canada) *Julie Agnete Vang (Denmark) *Chiara Oliviero (Italy) *Ayumi Mano (Japan) *Susana Moreno (Latin America) *Justyna Bojczuk (Poland; first series only) *Monika Wierzbicka (Poland; second series onwards) *Marta Barbará (Spain) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Whistle Trivia *She is the very first Shopkin to be confirmed having more than two friends in her bio. *Some toys of her have larger eyes than others. *She is the first apple Shopkin, the second being Adam Apple from Season Six. *Apple Blossom seems to be the mascot of the Shopkins franchise due to the fact she is almost on every Shopkins package. *She is voiced by Kate Murphy. *She might have a crush on Lil' Blaze, as seen in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part One). In the other parts, Lil' Blaze is seemingly her secret admirer, and in Part Five, it's revealed he is. *In the cartoon, her worm has the tendency to mirror her emotions. The episode Look Within revealed her name as Wormy. Category:Characters Category:Shopkins Characters